


Ravenous

by isleyren



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Feral Behavior, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Manipulation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, No Aftercare, No Fluff, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Reader-Insert, Smut, Virginity, drugged, possible drugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isleyren/pseuds/isleyren
Summary: Phantom x ReaderEnjoy this little bit of Phantom of the Opera smut that I couldn't help but write. It's short and to the point, but does contain some dark subjects.This one is for Laur because we both are in love with the Opera Ghost. Love you Laur!
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adamdsolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adamdsolo/gifts).



> This is purely smut with some lead up at the beginning. Please read the tags before continuing! It contains dark subjects such as kidnapping and dubious consent.
> 
> If I missed any tags please to let me know!!

Your eyes opened, blinking harshly at the bright light above you.

You let your eyes drift, still squinting as you took in your surroundings.

You didn’t recognize it, a tightness in your chest appearing, a squeezing sensation as the panic set in.

The dark curtains surrounding you felt like they were closing in. It felt like everything around you was alive and against you, coming to attack you.

You attempted to sit up, your breathing and movements becoming frantic as you realized that you were stuck, tied down, unable to move.

Tears streamed down your cheeks as you realized what was happening. As you realized that you were stuck, kidnapped, alone.

You didn’t remember much from before you passed out, but you remembered a face, or rather, a mask.

The dark hair, slicked back, the crazed look in his eyes, the strong gloved hands that gripped you so you didn’t fall.

The man who grabbed you, coaxed you into his arms, the man who pulled you in and snatched you.

That’s where you had to be. You had to be in his...living space? You couldn’t be sure.

The trickling sound of water, the stone walls you could barely see past the soft curtains, the lack of a typical building structure, all pointed to a cave of sorts.

Then you heard a noise.

Your head whipped around, trying to find the source of the sound, trying to find _him_.

You noticed movement coming from near the entrance of the room, near your feet. And then he appeared.

His body was clad in an all-red outfit, a mask that covered most of his face hiding most of his expression. But the wicked smile that spread across his lips was clear as day to you.

A shiver spread down your spine as he stepped closer, opening the curtains at your side.

But another sensation spread through you as you took a closer look, really taking him in.

A sense of want, of need, a wicked desire.

His eyes dropped to your exposed legs. The dress that adorned your body had been torn, leaving a leg open to his gaze, to his touch.

His hand slowly came down, the leather cool as it scaled over your knee, moving up your thigh.

A chill ran through you at his touch. But it was more of a heat, one that ran up your spine, causing your body to shake lightly. One that built up the arousal that began to slide down your center.

It was a new sensation, something you had felt but never before with an actual man. Never before with another soul. It was only something you felt at night when you would let your hands wander.

You gasped as his hand suddenly grabbed your thigh, the rapid movement a stark contrast to the slow motions he had made before.

Your eyes were glued to him, to the mask the covered the face you wished you could see, to the slicked back raven hair, all while he slid past the curtain and onto the bed.

His grip never left your thigh as he moved himself to hover over your legs, his eyes dancing across your frame.

You swallowed harshly as you watched him. You watched him eye you like prey, like you were his next meal. And you had no doubt that you would be. That he would devour you like you were nothing but a forgotten remains and he was a hungry vulture.

His hand finally dropped your leg, sliding down as his other hand moved towards your ankle. He undid the ties at your ankles before both his hands wrapped around your knees, pulling at your legs.

The feral desire began to glow in his eyes, his lips parting as he pushed your legs apart, exposing your cunt to him.

You clenched, your heart racing, your twisted need for him only growing.

He sat back on his heels, hands sliding to the back of your legs, lifting them while keeping your legs spread open.

He placed your calves on his shoulders, sliding himself forward, pushing your legs towards your chest as his head moved closer to yours.

You sighed, eyes falling shut as you felt his breath on your exposed neck.

He leaned down, biting at your ear lobe before whispering to you. Words you craved. Words that made you shiver.

“I’m going to devour you.”

His husky voice made you moan, and he hadn’t even touched you yet. What would it be like when he did? The thought wouldn’t leave your mind.

He lowered himself, his breath ghosting across your center, the coolness of your arousal becoming more obvious against the heat and pulse that made your need and desire obvious.

“Fuck!” you yelled out as his teeth closed around your clit, sending a shock wave through you, soon turning to pleasure.

More profanities and mumbles left your lips, but it was soon shut down. A gloved thumb pushed past your lips, pushing down on your tongue, keeping you quiet, save the small squeak that left your throat at the salty and warm taste of the leather.

You moaned loudly against his thumb as you felt him suck hard at your clit, biting at it before dropping further down, his tongue pushing far into your entrance.

This was a feeling you loved, craved, needed. Something you realized you could never get from just your own touch.

Your back arched as he curled his tongue, hitting your sweet spot, causing random convulsions.

Your arms pulled against the restraints as his mouth continued to attack you, his hand still holding your jaw, his thumb still pressing down on your tongue.

A sob caught in your throat, tears streaming down your face as you felt your peak get closer and closer.

The unrelenting attack on your cunt never stopped, only getting more intense before the inevitable explosion occurred.

As the warmth spread through your body, you began to convulse, your upper limbs pulling harder against the restraints. A muffled scream left your throat, your teeth coming down to pierce the leather covering his thumb.

A sob wracked your chest as you came down, his mouth continuously attacking you.

“Delicious.” He growled against your sensitive cunt. You thought he was done when his thumb slipped from your mouth, but you were wrong.

The heat spread across your face, the tingle against your skin making your eyes clamp shut.

He had hit you. His breathing was heavy as his hand was still raised high in the air.

And then there was another strike. His hand coming down to meet your other cheek.

“Don’t. Bite.” He spit down at you, saliva landing on the small cut that now adorned your cheek bone.

Your breathing was shallow, shaking, as you pulled in air through your lips.

Before you could think, his arms wrapped around you, effectively flipping you over.

Your arms crossed, face smashed into the silk of the pillows below you as you felt, and heard, the tear of your garments.

A wave of cool air passed over you as he moved above you, your skin now exposed completely.

He grabbed your legs, shoving them underneath you, pushing your ass into the air. He pushed your legs apart, his hands grabbing at your ass cheeks, spreading them apart.

Your body jolted forward as you felt his lips find your cunt once again.

You bit down into the fabric of the pillow as to not scream, as to not make a single noise. A difficult task given that you so desperately needed to yell, to moan, to do something, anything.

His teeth scraped across your sensitive numb, the overstimulation minimal, but still very much there as you writhed under his touch. But his grasp was too tight, too strong. You would move your hips, but he would stop them, pulling you back to right where he wanted you, right where his mouth was.

You muffled your cries into the pillow as you felt another wave of pleasure about to burst forth. As you felt that familiar warmth grow inside of you.

His tongue ravished you, wet noises swimming in your ears, the only thing you could hear past the thump of your own heartbeat.

And then it happened again.

Your orgasm burst forth with an added fire, an added intensity, making your body jolt and convulse as you cried more, tears falling, your body going limp.

He finally flipped you around again, holding you against the bed, not that you could have moved if you dared.

He leaned back, strapping your ankles back in before hovering over you.

You barely managed to open your eyes, your breathing heavy, your chest heaving, trying to calm down as you looked up at him.

His eyes were dark, hungry, his chest rising and falling fast as he panted above you.

You began to take deep breathes, controlling your gasps, trying to calm your breathing, preparing yourself as best you could for what would happen next. But that was abruptly stopped.

His hand wrapped around your throat, the leather creaking as his fingers flexed, tightening around your throat.

Your vision blurred, from tears and lack of oxygen and blood, as you tried to gasp for air.

All you heard was the pumping of your heart deep within you, not noticing his small movements as he undid his pants, thrusting inside of you.

You tried to scream, but from the way he held your throat, you physically couldn’t.

A heat spread through you as he sat inside of you, your cunt forced to stretch suddenly, taking in his large size.

You were tight, you knew that, and you knew that anyone could stretch you out, but he was something different. He tore you apart. He ripped your stomach in half. He would break you and somehow put you back together again.

You unconsciously clenched around him, a groan leaving him as his hand loosened around your throat, tightening right back as soon as he found his control again.

All you could do was be glad that you were so wet that he slid easily in, unable to imagine how it would have felt if you hadn’t already finished twice, if your cunt wasn’t already dripping.

The burn spread through you, a small fear that he had actually torn you apart creeping up into your mind.

But it was soon torn away as he pulled out, thrusting into you again.

Your now bare body moved back at his thrust, your tits bouncing as he pulled out and pushed in over and over again.

His body slammed into you aggressively, making a small whine escape you, a good sign since your vision was beginning to tunnel, darkness creeping forth. At least you could still make noise.

And soon he let go of your throat.

You took in a large and painful breath as you regained yourself to the best of your ability, your vision back, but still somewhat blurred from the residual tears.

Both of his hands held onto the headboard as his hips rolled into you, the fire that burned your core still going wild.

You weren’t sure if you could handle another orgasm, but your body was telling you something different as each thrust hit your sweet spot, the penetration fueling that little speck of heat until it grew and nearly burst.

You didn’t need any outside stimulation as you clenched around his for a third time, your body spasming as you felt that rush of passion, of pleasure, run through you once again.

And from his grunts and groans, you knew that clenching did something to him.

Your thoughts were confirmed as you felt his cock twitch, his movements becoming sloppy and erratic, and then the new sensation of warmth inside of you, his warmth, his white, hot, sticky cum filling you up.

His thrusts slowed as he glanced down, eyes half-lidded, mouth agape as he panted.

You let your eyes close as you felt his pull out, and the shift of the mattress and he stood up.

You opened your eyes in an attempt to find him, see where he was leaving, but he was already gone.

And then the aftereffects of three intense orgasms, and possibly of something else, hit you, your eyes falling shut, and your mind shutting off as you drifted off into another bout of sleep.


End file.
